


Finding a fic

by LadyDmalfoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDmalfoy/pseuds/LadyDmalfoy
Summary: I have read a fic long ago but I can't find it now and can't remember the name too, please help me find it🙂
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8





	Finding a fic

Hey guys, I need some help in finding a fic but I can't remember the name and I don't know know any Steve rogers fic finding blogs so I hope you guys will help..  
The summary goes as Steve Rogers is retired and married to Reader who works for shield.. Steve wants reader to leave her work to focus on her family and have babies but reader is not ready for it, this causes arguments in them though the reader tries to adjust as she can.. Ultimately Steve breaks and takes a major decision to kidnap reader and time travel both of them to 1940s to settle in a quiet life with help of Howard stark.. This a slightly dark fic with 6 chapters.. Please if anybody knows the name,let me know.. Hope everyone has a good day❤


End file.
